A Stolen Heart
by gina.nutile
Summary: Ana is desperate. She's lost her job, her bills are piling up and Kate can no longer afford to help her out financially. What will happen when Ana makes a risky move and ends up on the wrong side of a very angry and influential man? OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello All! This is _hopefully_ going to be a very short story. The idea has been rolling around in my head for the last week or so. I wanted it to be a one shot... but knowing me, I will most likely provide too much detail and end up giving you a 10,000 word chapter before I even get close to an ending. LOL... Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoy. While Carol and I are taking a break from Uncovering Mr. Grey, (I know! I'm so sorry it's been forever since we've updated that!) I will be working on this one in the meantime. **

**_A Stolen Heart_ contains characters, places and plots from the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to E.L. James. Thanks! **

**Chapter One - The Phone Call**

 **APOV**

 _ **Tuesday, September 4th, 2018**_

The refrigerator door slams loudly, causing the condiment bottles to rattle around and clash against one another.

"Fine, Dad. I'll tell her."

I look up from my untouched bowl of chicken soup and catch Kate rolling her eyes before hanging up on her father. She turns around and crosses her arms over her chest before huffing out a slow, exaggerated breath and leaning against the counter.

"Is everything okay, Kate?" I ask.

I'm a little nervous to hear her answer. I think I know what her father wants her to tell me and the nausea begins to creep in for the umpteenth time today. She turns back to face me and the look on her face has my queasy stomach worsening in seconds.

"No. Not really…" she sighs.

She takes the seat across me and swallows a spoonful of her soup, avoiding eye contact.

 _Yup. It's exactly what I think it is._

"He doesn't want me living here anymore, does he?"

She raises her sad, apologetic eyes to mine and pushes her bowl away before reaching out towards me and taking my hand.

"Not necessarily... he just said you need to pay me back for the last two month's rent and this months by October 1st." She says this so quietly, beyond sheepishly, that I almost didn't hear her.

My mouth drops open as I triple the rent and utilities in my head. _Three thousand nine hundred and ninety dollars!_

"That's almost four thousand dollars in less than a month!"

 _On top of all the medical bills, credit card statements and tuition payments piling up, it's fucking impossible._

Kate awkwardly averts her eyes from mine again.

"I would loan you the money again… but my dad cut me off." She grimaces, clearly pissed by this bomb her father decided to drop on her today.

 _Of course he did... and I don't really blame him. She's paid my half of the rent for the last two months and he made it clear on the phone that he wasn't very happy about it._

"He thinks I'm taking advantage of you…" I sniffle, and a tear rolls down my cheek. "...and he's not that far off." I bite my lip to stem the overflow that's threatening. Her eyes widen at my words.

"No, Ana! Don't ever think that! He just doesn't know what's going on. If you would just let me explain it to him…"

"No!" I interrupt her and the dam breaks free, tears leaking like a faucet down my cheeks. "Please! Don't say a word to him! You promised you wouldn't and if you tell him, you know he will tell Ray! Please! His heart can't take the shock of news like that! Please..." I beg again and again.

She gets up and puts her arms around me tightly, trying to comfort and calm me.

"Shh… shhh. Ana, honey! It's going to be ok." She says as she carefully pushes the stray tendrils of hair off my face. "I won't say anything. I promise. But, we do need to figure out something to do. I don't think my father will continue to let you live here if he doesn't know why you are struggling to make the rent."

"I know…" I uselessly wipe the tears from my eyes as more continue to fall. "... I have an interview tomorrow-" _sniff "-_ at Bank of America in Safeco Plaza. Hopefully, I'll get the bank manager's position and can start paying off some of my debt and what I owe you." _Sniff... sniff..._

"Ana, that's wonderful!" She smiles a huge grin at me, but then after a moment her face falls and her lips flattens into a straight line. "But even if you do get the job and start right away, how could you afford three months rent in such a short amount of time? My dad wants the money by next month!"

"I don't know, Kate. But I'll figure something out… I just have to-" I close my eyes and rub my temples as a splitting headache and another wave of nausea wash over me.

 _Oh no!_

"Excuse me a minute!"

My mouth waters and bile begins to rise from my stomach and into my throat. I jump up in a hurry and rush to the bathroom, barely making it in time before my stomach heaves and I vomit a shit ton of yellow fluid into the toilet over and over again. My stomach continues to empty itself of the near-nonexistent nutrients it had in there. It's barren. Devoid of any food, yet again, just as it has been for some time now. The last real meal I was able to keep down was weeks ago, and I'm not sure how much more of this my body can handle.

I weakly wipe my mouth with the back of my hand after the dry heaving ceases. Slowly, unsteadily, I rise and lean over the sink and attempt to stable my wobbly legs. As I glance in the mirror, the amount of weight I've lost in the last two months is so obvious, it's alarming. My face is emaciated, thin in the extreme, and I can see my cheekbones and jawline protruding sharply beneath my skin. My once firm and curvy figure is now scrawny and skeletal.

I pull at my favorite t-shirt, now two sizes too big, and I can see how my malnourished form is swimming in the extra material. It's like I'm wearing a shirt that some big, buff boyfriend would "accidentally" leave at his girlfriend's house, so she can sleep safely, all wrapped up in his scent, when he can't be with her. I sigh loudly.

 _Right… like any man would ever want to date me with the way I'm looking these days. Not to mention my constant illness and lack of financial means..._

 _Let's be realistic for a moment. What man wants to take care of a broke, dying girl that can't even afford a can of 99 cent, Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup?_ If it weren't for Kate, I most likely would have starved to death or ended up living on the streets by now. _Not that I'm not steadily approaching either of those options as it is…_

But Kate has been phenomenal. She has stuck by me as much as any person possibly could since the doctor diagnosed me. She's attended medical visits, she's stayed up with me all night while I threw up and wailed about my impending doom, and of course, she's helped with all of my monetary needs when that asshole Paul Clayton fired me for missing a few days of work…

I hate how much I've inconvenienced her. She would never admit it, but I know what she must be thinking: _why the hell did I have to end up with a roommate and best friend who just so happens to be a stage three leukemia patient?_ The fact that she hasn't thrown me out yet proves how amazing she is. Most people would have kicked me out on my ass the second my rent check bounced, cancer or not.

But not Kate. She is as loyal and caring as they come, and I thank my lucky stars every day that we were assigned to the same dorm room five years ago.

I just hope that one day I can pay her back in every way, shape and form. If my next few chemo treatments go as planned, and I make it out of this nightmare in one piece, I will work my bony ass off until the day I die to pay her back every penny I owe her... _**AND**_ I will spend the rest of my time being the very best friend she could ever dream of deserving. _If she ever needs anything, absolutely anything at all, I will be waiting at her beck and call, ready and willing to return the favor._

A gentle knock on the door pulls me from my thoughts and Kate's puffy, tear-stained face appears in the reflection behind me. My heart breaks when I see that she's been crying for me again. It's not often that she cries, but in the last seven and a half weeks, I've seen her break down more now than she has in all of our five years of friendship.

"Do you need anything?" she asks quietly as she sets a bottle of water next to me. I grab it and take a small sip before I respond.

"No. Thank you though, Kate. I just want to brush my teeth and fall into bed."

She waits patiently for me as I pick up my toothbrush and thoroughly brush my teeth and tongue, attempting to remove all traces of acid and vomit. When I am finished, she wraps her arm around my waist, lightly placing her hand against my back, and carefully guides me back to my room without another word.

As I get into bed, she pulls the covers up to my chin, places a small waste bin on the floor beside me, and kisses my cheek softly before turning out the light.

"Good night, Ana and sweet dreams. I hope you feel better in the morning."

The pain and emotion in her voice wavers and cracks, and a quiet sob is the last thing I hear before the exhaustion takes over and knocks me on my ass.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! :) I will try to get another chapter out as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Again! Thank you for being so patient with me! My cousins bachelorette party was last week (sooooo fun) and I've been sick with some kind of flu or cold that sucked. BUT, I am feeling better and I have finally finished chapter two! :D YAY! LOL**

 **Thank you so much for reading and for all of the wonderful responses! I'm glad you all have taken such a liking to my story! You're the best! :) Carry on and enjoy.**

 **P.S. This one is a bit longer since it took me so long to get out!**

 **Disclaimer: A** **_Stolen_** ** _Heart_** **contains characters, places and plots from the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to E.L. James. Thanks!**

 **Chapter Two - The Interview**

 **APOV**

 ** _Wednesday, September 5th, 2018_**

"Ana…?"

I feel a gentle hand on my back, attempting to wake me from the oh-so-pleasant dream of Chris Hemsworth I was just having.

"Erhhhhh." I groan, and roll over onto my stomach, pulling my comforter over my head as I do.

Kate laughs. She knows that I am soooo not a morning person.

"C'mon sleepy head! Your alarm went off."

 _Fuck!_

I flip over onto my back and pop straight up in my bed like a damn jack in a box.

"Shit! What time is it?" I ask, nervously rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Kate glances towards the alarm clock on my bedside table.

"Don't worry. It's only 7:40 in the morning. You still have plenty of time to prepare for your interview."

 _Thank God... I'm glad I thought to get up four and a half hours too early._

"Oh... good! The interview is at two and I didn't prepare at all last night. I can't walk into this interview completely blind."

Kate smiles a small smile at me.

"Don't worry, Ana. I'm sure you will do wonderfully. Plus, you have all that finance experience from the last two years on your resume. You've got this interview in the bag."

"You're probably right." I agree with a giggle. "But, I'm just worried that my not-so-healthy-looking appearance might be a reason for them not to hire me. Or what if I end up getting nauseous and throw up everywhere?"

Her face falls and she rubs a gentle circle on my back.

"I think you will be okay. You usually feel ill at night, right? And the good news is most banks close before 6 pm. Just try not to think about it or stress too much. You know what they say about self-fulfilling prophecies."

"You're right… but, I do need a little confidence booster. Do you want to help me get dressed and pretty so I can outshine all the other potential applicants?"

Kates smile returns with a vengeance as she straightens her posture and glides out of the room.

"Go shower and meet me in my room in fifteen minutes!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I call to her on her way out.

I let out a long sigh, slowly rise out of bed, and head to my bathroom to prepare for the big day.

 _Today is going to be the longest day_ ** _ever._**

"Oh my God, Ana!"

Kate has just finished putting the finishing touches on my hair and makeup and I have to admit, the girl is a pro with all that stuff. Thank **GOD** , I haven't lost any hair yet and she still had something to work with. I twirl around slowly, having just finished putting on the outfit she picked out for me, and I can't believe her reaction.

"Is that 'oh my God, Ana, you're beautiful?' or 'oh my God, Ana, what have I done to you?'"

She rolls her eyes at me and pulls me over to her full-length mirror.

"Take a look at yourself and you tell me?"

I glance at myself and stop dead in my tracks. _Holy shit... I haven't looked this great in months!_

Kate has me in a white and gray striped, button down shirt that is professional and form fitting. The padded bra she gave me to wear underneath makes it look like I haven't lost an inch of my boobs, and for that I am truly grateful. It makes my weight loss less drastic-looking.

My skirt is knee length and black and fitted as well, but my favorite part is the adorable little, red flower pin attached to the very top of the buttons on my shirt. It reminds me of the daisies that Kate used to doodle in her notebook during our English Lit class when she got bored. I'm glad that she chose this for the neck piece over a tie. It's almost like I will have her with me during this interview. _And hopefully I can use it to channel her amazing ability to charm and dazzle everyone in her path._

The shoes she chose for me are killer silver and black peep-toe pumps. Under another circumstance, I would have worn them with pride. But, as much as I love them, I told her that with my vertigo and nausea, there is absolutely no way I can rock five inch heels and not fall on my ass. I chose a pair of more sensible flats, instead.

My hair is pulled back into a perfectly-quaffed, neat bun. I don't know how she did it. Every time I attempt a bun it always comes out looking like a hot mess, loose and falling apart on the top of my head, but hers is absolutely perfect. If she wasn't so determined and adamant on being a journalist, I'd highly recommend cosmetology as a career choice for her.

And last but not least, my makeup is spot on. It's a little bit heavier than I would typically wear, especially on the eyes, but nonetheless, she has done a fantastic job. She has used some kind of liquid and powder to make my sunken-in cheekbones look fuller and less sickly. And she added a touch of blush to give them that rosy look I always used to have before my illness kicked in and made them pallor and bland. My eyebrows are tweezed into a perfect arch and my lips are the perfect shade of red to match the daisy around my neck.

"Wow, Kate… You have really outdone yourself. Thank you so much for helping me…"

My voice gets weaker and weaker and breaks the closer I get to the end of the sentence. And just like that, a rush of emotions floods in, and I am holding back tears for the millionth time this week. I can't believe I have this wonderful human being in my life. I am so grateful to have her. I sniff and turn away before a tear rolls down my cheek. _She will literally do anything and everything to help me._

"Ana…? Are you crying?"

I wipe the tears from my eyes, drop my head, and attempt to pull myself together.

"No, Kate. It's nothing. I'm fine."

She comes around to face me, and I hug her before she can say anything else.

"Jesus Christ! What's wrong, Ana? Are you nervous?"

She hugs me back tightly, and I thank God that she decided to use the waterproof mascara on me. This girl must be psychic.

"Well, yes, but that's not why I'm tearing up."

"Then why?"

"Oh, Kate!" I pull her closer to me as the sob breaks free. "I'm just so unbelievably overwhelmed by how much you've already done for me and what you continue to do for me. I feel so terrible all the time for asking you for help, but I need you to know how truly and genuinely grateful I am to have you as a friend. You're the best person in the whole world, and I just can't understand what I've done to deserve to have someone as kind and caring as you are in my life."

"Oh, Ana! Trust me, sweetie… I know." She pats and rubs my back before grasping me by the shoulders. "You tell me every single day, dear, and I keep telling you it's not necessary. **YOU** are my best friend in this entire world, and it would kill me if something happened to you and I didn't do everything in my power to help you during this time… I know how stressed you are, and I know how you feel about me. If the roles were reversed, I know, without a doubt in my mind, that you would do exactly everything and anything in your power to help me out, too. And **THAT** is why you deserve to have me in your life…"

The tears continue to flow as she speaks, and I know I'm going to ruin all the hard work she's just done, but I can't help it. I love her soooooooo much. She pulls away from me and takes my face in her hands.

"Now… no more tears, Ana. You are going to ruin your makeup, and not that I mind playing dress up all day, but you can't be late!"

She lets go of me, heads into her bathroom and returns with a tissue box. She holds it out to me and I take a few out to wipe my tears and blow my nose as graciously as I can manage. When I am done, I notice that she is patiently waiting with her trash can, and I quietly throw the tissues out.

"Thank you, Kate." _For everything…_

I arrive at the bank with precisely fifteen minutes to spare, and my nerves are through the roof right now. The image of getting ill during the interview keeps playing over and over in my mind, and I'm terrified that my anxiety will spur my fears into reality. I **need** to relax. Kate was right. Worrying about this too much will probably put so much stress on my body, that I end up unintentionally making myself ill.

I grab my purse off the passenger seat and pull out my medicine case. I stare at my anti-anxiety meds for a moment, debating whether or not to take one to calm my nerves. I decide against it and take a Zofran for nausea and vomiting instead. _Just in case._ I **CANNOT** risk getting sick during this interview, and I'm afraid it's too late for a Xanax anyway. I am desperate for this job, and I can't lose this opportunity for any reason, especially my illness.

I know how unethical it is to lie about the cancer and chemo treatments to a potential employer, but if I'm honest with them, I know for a fact they will not hire me. Who would want to take on that much responsibility? So here I am, attempting to hide this from yet another person. The guilt crashes over me once more, and I shake my head in disgust at myself.

I still feel unbelievably guilty for keeping something like this from Ray and Mom, but after he almost died my junior year of college from congestive heart failure, I can't put this kind of emotional and financial stress on him.

I know, I know. What can I possibly be thinking? If I die, how will keeping this from my parents make this any less stressful on them? Well to be honest. It won't. Death or loss is never easy on anyone, regardless, but in my opinion it's probably worse to slowly watch your child die.

But anyway, Dr. Gilbert has tried to keep me as positive as possible. If the chemo doesn't work, there is always radiation, stem cell transplants, bone marrow transplants, targeted therapy or even surgery. For the most part, he remains hopefully optimistic, and so do I.

If I am able to battle this and get the cancer into remission before it spreads, I will hopefully get the liver transplant that I need and beat this for good. I don't see any sense in worrying my parents just yet when I still have so many options… or at least that's what I keep telling myself.

Honestly, the truth is that I am scared shitless to tell them. I know it's irrational, but I am so scared that any added stress will make my dad's disease take a turn for the worse. It would kill me if something wrong with me, inadvertently caused him to pass. You know what they say… _ignorance is bliss._

Now, I'm not being _entirely_ selfish and stupid. If the chemo doesn't work and things become worse for me, I'll have no choice but to tell them. I don't want my family to miss out on any time they may have with me- if I am given any terminal amount of time to live, that is- but for now, I am keeping them in the dark on this matter.

Ten minutes and about forty-five deep breaths later, I have calmed down significantly. I grasp the red daisy around my neck and use it channel my inner Kate. There is absolutely no nausea, no anxiety, no pain, and I feel ready to take on the world. I pick up my purse, lock up my car and walk into Safeco Plaza.

The exterior is beautiful. It's 630 feet high and is fifty stories of bronzed aluminum and glass. The inside is just as pretty. The lobby has vaulted ceilings and wide open windows. The floors are varying shades of gray tiles and the decor is very modern.

I take the elevator up to the fifth floor and make my way to the front desk. I am greeted by a young blonde woman with beautiful green eyes. She reminds me of Kate, and I smile at that thought. _She really is here with me_.

"Hello! How can I help you today, Miss?"

"Hi. I'm Anastasia Steele. I have an appointment with Mr. Whelan."

"Ah! Yes, of course! The bank manager interview. Please take a seat. Mr. Whelan will be with you in just a moment. Can I get you anything while you wait? Water, tea, coffee?"

"No. No, thank you."

She smiles a polite smile at me, and I take a seat on the dark gray couch. A few moments pass while I look around and take in my surroundings. _Jeeze! This place is fancy._ It's unlike any Bank of America I've ever seen. It's red, cream and dark gray all around. The waiting area has TV's, financial learning technology, cell phone charging stations and ATM's that allow customers to video chat with live tellers. _Holy shit._

I am in awe of this branch. The one down the street from my apartment is standard. Basically it does what all banks do: store and give money. This one is phenomenal, and I can't wait to see what I can learn from working in an environment like this- if I get the job that is.

I continue to glance around when my eyes meet the backside of a very powerful-looking man in an expensive, fitted Giorgio Armani suit. He is exiting the office of who I can only imagine is Mr. Whelan. This man does not look like he deals with anyone less than the highest in command at any company, and I don't blame him. He looks like he is more important than the president with the staff that follows him around.

He is surrounded by two bodyguards, both at least six feet in height, beyond muscular and dressed impeccably in designer suits- nowhere near as nice as the boss' but still worth more than anything I can afford on a year's worth of salary at Clayton's Hardware store. They are so big and buff that I think even their muscles have muscles from what I can see. _Jesus! Who is this guy?_ I can't see his face, but Christ, if his face looks half as nice as his ass in those pants, I won't need to worry about the cancer taking me out. I'll probably drop dead at the sight of him instead.

A few moments pass and he continues to talk with the boss of this _Bank of America_ location, when finally, they shake hands.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Whelan. I will be back in a few weeks to check on things."

 _Check on things? Jesus… This guy must be Whelan's boss. Or hell, even higher up…_ I try to look as inconspicuous as possible. If he's the head honcho, I do not want to get on this guy's radar. I'm sure he definitely wouldn't hire me. Something tells me nothing gets past this man, and I wouldn't be surprised if he could smell the cancer on me in an instant.

"Of course! My pleasure, Mr. Grey. Thank you for your business. It is always greatly appreciated."

 _Mr. Grey, huh?_ I'll have to keep that name in mind and do a little research But, now that I think about it, he clearly doesn't own this place. He looks way too important to just be an owner of a _Bank of America_ franchise, and I can't deny that I am intrigued by him and who he is.

He slowly turns around to leave the building, and I am finally graced with the side profile of this angel's face. _Holy. Mother. Fuck. Of all. That is. Holy!_

Somebody pinch me. I have clearly died and gone to heaven- and I can't say that I am complaining. That man is fucking gorgeous. Before I was just curious, but now I need to know who the hell he is. I need to know who I will be thinking about before I go to bed so I can guide my brain into a sexual fantasy with _him_ while I sleep. _Oh, Mr. Grey! Fuck!_ I like the sound of that. I can only imagine screaming that name and enduring the things that man can do with an inexperienced little, thing like me. And boy would I let him. Shit… he can have me any which way he pleas-.

"Miss Steele?" I am jerked awake from my daydream and inner monologue, and I can't even remember where I am- or who I am- for a moment. I look up into the eyes of Mr. Troy Whelan and I'm sure I blush at my stupidity. _Oh, right. The interview._

"Yes. Hello, Mr. Whelan." I stand, take his proffered hand, and shake firmly to instill confidence and pride in the gesture, even though I am feeling anything but in the moment.

 _Holy fuck. I need to get laid..._ I practically just had an orgasm thinking about that man, in the middle of a waiting room, in a location where I may potentially start working in the next few days. _Focus, Steele! And get your unprofessional ass together._ I release his hand and anxiously tuck an invisible strand of hair behind my ear. _Fuck these nerves!_ I tighten my grasp around the flower at the base of my neck, stand tall and square my shoulders. _I've got this._

"Please follow me." I do so, and follow him into an office that is no less extraordinary than the rest of the floor. "Please. Take a seat. I'm sorry for making you wait. I was in a meeting with our biggest and most influential client."

I take a seat across from him and sincerely place my hand over the center of my chest.

"Oh, please, Mr. Whelan. It's no trouble at all." I smile a huge, fake smile at him and wait for him to continue. He sits and pulls the resume out of my file, along with a copy of my application and my transcripts. After scanning the material for a few seconds, he continues.

"Well, Miss Steele. I have to admit that I am very impressed with your resume here. You were in the top five percent of your high school in academics. You graduated with a Bachelors of Science in Finance at WSU- Vancouver, with highest honors I might add, and now you are entering your fifth year into your masters program. You have taken a multitude of business management courses that specialize in finance, exceeding all course requirements and ending the year with a 4.0 GPA, while working part time and enduring a very rigorous and time-consuming internship your last two years with J.P. Morgan Chase and Wells Fargo."

"Yes, sir."

He shakes his head in utter awe of me, and I bask in the glory of all the accomplishments I achieved while under the immense stress of Ray's illness.

"Well, I don't really see the point in putting you through the hassle of an interview when you are so very qualified, but let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

I smile at his compliment and nod my head. "Yes, sir."

"First and foremost, what motivates you to pursue a career in this field, Miss Steele?"

 _So easy…_

"Well, I guess what anyone would say is, in a nutshell, money."

I dangle that in front of him for a moment, but when he shakes his head and is about to write that I gave the worst, most boring answer possible, I continue.

"But I am not just anyone, Mr. Whelan. It is true that money is the prime motivator for any career choice, but for me, finance is my passion. I love the mathematics and the science behind the study. I love determining the potential risk and return that an applicant may contribute when acquiring a loan. I love the fact that someone can come up with an idea and generate profit and liquidity in such a suffering economic market and I absolutely adore watching how inflation continues to grow at an immense rate. It amazes me that people spend countless of dollars on something that cost so little to manufacture, simply because it is a trend or the fad of the moment. I mean have you seen those ghastly fidget spinner things? They cost probably about $2 to make, yet parents go out and spend anywhere from $10 to $15 each, on several of these things just to make their children happy. It's ludicrous, but it's astounding in the same breath. Someone came up with such a simple product, and made millions off of it."

He takes in everything I have said with wonder in his eyes. I'm sure he hasn't heard anyone speak of finance with such passion in quite some time.

"Very good, Miss Steele. We share the same sentiments and I have to admit that I have never had someone answer three of the five questions I was going to ask in one response. I clearly can see what you will bring to the table that other applicants cannot, and I can assume that within five years, and with the passion you just explained, that you will clearly still be in the finance industry."

"Yes, sir. I absolutely love this field and I cannot imagining spending the rest of my life doing anything else."

He nods.

"Well then, let me ask you some questions that are more pertinent to the company, itself and the position you would take on. Would you be willing to relocate or to travel if need be? Or can you work any hours asked of you?"

"Of course. I love Seattle, but another one of my passions is travel. I haven't been outside of the United States, itself, but I have no trouble flying or driving out of state or the country if the opportunity presents itself. Also, I am willing to put in any hours required of me. I understand that sometimes I may have to work outside of the established schedule, and I am more than ok with that." _As long as I am not puking my brains out, of course._

"Well, Ana I have heard about all I need to. You are intelligent, well-experienced and have been a joy to have around the office today. Someone with such an affection and adoration for the field is hard to pass up and will be a breath of fresh air. I have one more interview for today, and unless that person is Janet Gleeson, I'm confident in saying you have the job."

I raise my eyebrows in astonishment and laugh. That was the quickest interview I've ever had! I stand and extend my hand out to him.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Whelan. If Janet Gleeson shows up, I will gladly let her have the position, but not without an autograph first." I wink and giggle at his joke, and he laughs along with me.

"You're welcome. Please look out for my call. You will be hearing from me soon."

I smile and adjust my purse strap around my shoulder before heading out.

"Have a good day, Mr. Whelan."

"You too, Miss Steele."

I walk out of the building with a giant smile plastered all over my face. I cannot believe how well that went. AND I've got a new piece of eye candy to look into. If I get the job, I will be seeing a lot more of Mr. Grey, _Bank of America's_ biggest and most influential client, and I can't wait.

 **A/N: WOW. So Ana saw Christian. But he didn't see her... Or did he? Hmmm... I wonder what their next encounter will bring... Any theories? ;)**

 **Also, I want to thank you all again for being so awesome and reading/following/liking/reviewing! You are all the best!**

 **I will try to update sooner next time... but, with my cousins wedding being less than 3 weeks away, I am making no promises. LOL**

 **By the way, in case you guys didn't know, I am her MOH, so I have been pretty darn busy the last couple of weeks planning her party and dress fittings and booking airfare and shoe shopping and etc. etc. etc. ... LOL I have never been a MOH before and I had noooooo idea how much work actually goes into being one. But, ANYWAY! Enough about me and my busy schedule! lol**

 **Enjoy the rest of your weekend! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello All! I know, I know! It's been foreverrrrrrr since I've posted anything for this or for Uncovering Mr. Grey . But, I finally wanted to get back into writing and finish this chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: _A Stolen Heart_ contains characters, places, and plots from the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. All rights belong to E.L. James. Thanks!**

 **Chapter Three - You Got the Job!**

 **KPOV**

 _ **Wednesday, September 5th, 2018**_

After working on the Boeing article all day in my office, I come home and just about stop dead in my tracks.

" _Oh my GOD! Oh my God! Oh my God! OH. MY. GODDDD!"_

I hear Ana screaming in her room, and I just about have a heart attack. I drop my bags at the front door and haul ass into her bedroom, terrified that something may be wrong. But when I get in there, she is jumping and twirling around the room like she just won the lottery.

"Jesus Christ, Ana! What in the ever-loving hell is going on in here?! You just about gave me a heart attack with all that damn screaming!"

She turns around and jumps off her bed, almost falling on her ass as she does, but I catch her in time before she sprains an ankle, or worse, breaks a limb. _I love her dearly, but she can be so damn clumsy sometimes!_

"Be careful! Before you hurt yourself, dammit!"

"Guess what!"

"Well, since you had your interview today, and you are smiling from ear to ear, can I assume you got the job!?"

She can't stop smiling and she pulls me into a giant bear hug, and begins to spin us both around and around.

"Yes! Yes! YES! You can assume that! I got the job! I'm sooooo excited!"

I stop her from spinning before she makes herself- and me- nauseous, and hug her back tightly.

"Oh! Wow, Ana! I am so proud of you! I knew you could do it! When do you start?!"

"I start my training this coming Monday!"

My face drops, and I pout at her when I realize what day that is.

"You have to start working on your birthday?"

"Yeah. It's shitty timing, but I'm not complaining! I'm just so happy that I'm going to have an income again! And I can start paying you back as soon as I get a check!"

"Yes. That's true! Well... we can do something this weekend to celebrate! I say, if you're up to it, we go out for dinner and maybe even for a drink or two? I know you aren't supposed to drink too much with the chemo, but I am sooooo proud of you, and I think we deserve a small drink!"

"I totally agree! I'll ask Dr. Gilbert at my appointment on Friday morning, just to make sure, but he did say alcohol in small doses would be ok."

"Yay! OK, and I don't have to be in the office until noon on Friday, so I can go with you to your appointment!"

"Oh my goodness! That makes me feel so much better. I hate going to these appointments alone!"

"I know. That's why I've been working my ass off to finish this article before then so I can finally get a Friday morning off."

She frowns and looks at the clock on her night table flash 8:49 pm.

"Is that why you have been getting home so late this week?"

"Well, yes and no. I really do want to go with you to your appointment, but my dad has also been on my ass all week, so I'm trying to prove to him that I can handle whatever bullshit he throws at me. I think he's testing me to see if I can handle the stress of being a high priority journalist. The man is insane. It's in my blood. Of course I can handle this."

"What is that man thinking?! You can handle anything!"

She giggles and it's so good to hear her in such high spirits. I haven't seen her this happy in quite some time, and I'm so happy for her. I can't wait to hear all about her day.

"So… are you going to tell me all about this interview or what?!"

"Oh my god! Yes!" She giggles again. I smile as she takes a seat, and I follow her onto her bed.

"Ok. So when I first got there, I was super nervous, but then I remembered what you told me about self-fulfilling prophecies and what not, and I decided to just take a Zofran, just in case, and relax…

"Then, I go into the bank, and the first person I see is this beautiful blonde girl with green eyes, and she instantly reminds me of you. It was freaky. I felt like you were with me the entire time."

"Awh! Ana, you know I am always with you! But if this girl thinks she can replace me as your best friend… she better watch out."

I laugh and nudge her arm playfully.

"Oh please, Kate! She was nice and all, but I don't even know the girl. Plus… no one will ever be able to take your place!"

She nudges me right back, and I am surprised by her strength. I know this energy is just from the high of obtaining a new job, especially one she worked so hard to get a degree in, but I can't help but be hopeful. _Please God… let this be a good sign._

"So anyway," she continues, "I take a seat and wait for him to finish with his client, and an unbelievably gorgeous man, who just so happens to be the banks biggest client, walks out and almost knocks me on my feet with his beauty."

She laughs and I giggle with her. "Who is this sexy man that just so happens to be rich as hell?"

"Well I only heard the end of their conversation. But apparently his name is Mr. Grey."

My jaw drops when she says that… HOLY SHIT…

"What is it, Kate?!"

I run to my room and grab my laptop. When I return to her bedroom, I have the GEH website pulled up with Mr. Christian Grey front and center on the screen.

"Is this your mysterious, rich man?"

It takes all of one second for her to recognize him, and I know he's her mystery guy from the bank.

"Yes! That's him! How did you find him so quickly?"

"Ana! Don't you remember that guy I wanted to interview our senior year?!"

She tilts her head to the side for a moment, and then I see it all click in her head.

"HE is the billionaire entrepreneur that wouldn't give you an interview?!"

I nod my head. "Yes, Ana! He is the richest man in Seattle. HELL- probably in the whole state!"

"Wow! What are the chances that he goes to the bank that I just got a job at?!"

"Hell if I know. But you are so lucky! I begged his PR people for an interview for months and you will get to meet him and talk to him and touch the money he makes!"

She shakes her head. "I highly doubt that! The man probably only works with Mr. Whelan. He's way too rich to trust just anyone with his money…"

"Yeah… you're probably right. But still, you will get to see him… and maybe even greet him when he walks in! I'd still kill for an interview with him!"

"Oh, Kate! So would I." She winks and I giggle at her. _Awwww! Little Miss Steele has a crush! Toooo cute!_

"Ok! So back to the interview…"

"Yes, so after Mr. Beautiful leaves, Whelan calls me in for the interview and basically reads off my resumé. He just compliments me for a whole minute and a half on all of my accomplishments and asks me like one question. I give my answer and he tells me I pretty much have the job."

"WOW! Ana, that's soooo good. He must have really wanted you to work there! Most employers won't say you got the job that quickly."

"Oh, Kate! The whole interview was like less than five minutes! I was shocked!"

"See! I told you! I knew you had this job in the bag!"

"Thanks, Kate!" She lightly squeezes my hand. "You always believe in me!"

"You're welcome! You know you make it easy, Steele!"

She smirks at me and we smile at each other. I hug her one last time and head off to bed, leaving her energetic self be, before she crashes into exhaustion. Tomorrow is going to be another long day. But this weekend will make it all worth it. I say a silent prayer for her and get into bed.

 _Please God. Watch over her. She means the world to me and I don't know what I would do without her. Keep her spirits up and heal her body, mind and soul..._

 ** _A/N:_ Ok! So I know this isn't exactly the most exciting chapter of this story, or the longest, which is probably why I was dreading getting it out for so long... But, none the less, I hope you enjoy it! I'm hoping that I can keep writing tonight and hopefully get another chapter out soon! Thank you so much for reading/reviewing/following/liking this story! You all are the best! 3 _  
_**


End file.
